Near-infrared (NIR) technology has many applications including in the industrial, scientific, military, and medical fields. However, the number of near-infrared (NIR) sensitive luminescent materials is limited. As a result, there are very few emitters that perform between 1000 and 1200 nm. Emitters operating in this range may have many benefits across a wide array of applications.